


Even in tragedy's time...

by adawinry



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know, why she did it. But he knows that he is in love not with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even in tragedy's time...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this story is in Polish. It's my own story, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/13468.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

Hate in her eyes. Misunderstanding. Cellphone crushed with a shoe's heel. And pain. Horrible pain. Blood on fingertips. Slowly recding footsteps. Passerby's scream. And voice. Voice I know wery well and I love.  
\- Don't die.  
Perfumes. The same ones which wake him up, when he goes out of studio. And now putting him to sleep, when darkness surrounds him.  
Glow-tube's bright light. White celling. Oxygen mask on his face. Light brown hair scattered on the pillow. Fingers holding his hand tighly. Hand taking off the mask. Dark brown hair scattered on the quilt. Closed eyes and dreams. Dreams full of fear. Delicate, long fingers stroking dark brown hair. Opened eyes. And sleepy smile.  
\- You woke up.  
\- Yes. Where am I?  
\- In hospital. Somebody attacked you.  
\- No. Somebody tried to kill me.  
Fear in eyes. Misunderstanding. Lack of knowledge.  
\- Why?  
\- I wish I could know.  
\- Doctors say you'll be fine. Everything will be alright.  
\- I know.  
\- How?  
\- You're here with me.  
Smile. And kiss. Because there's love even in tragedy's time.

  
The end


End file.
